The death duo
by zambonikiller123
Summary: Im not good at summaries but what happens when a weapon and meister join Dwma. With a little secrets and power you will have to see
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:this is my first fanfic critisizm Is welcome I could use a few pointers enjoy.**

**Disclamer: I don't own soul eater except my own ocs**

**_It was a windy night in death city the sky was dark and it was silent until a ash blond meister heard a motorcycle rumming in the distance she turned tiredly just to see black hair and purple bluish hair fly by she didn't really care she was just to sleepy so she left _**

Jakes P.O.V.

We were zooming through the streets of death city we were going to be attending DWMA but first were going to our apartment we want to rest first. When we reached there we looked around our apartment it was sorry I forgot to interduce ourselves my name is Jake Namane and she is Mia Askune I'm 19 and she's 18 im her meister but I'm part weapon,We've been through a lot of shit and our releshinship has grow because of that,we were always together how colorful we are .then I got put out of thought when I heard the door knock I opened it to the girl we saw on the way here with ash blonde hair

Maka:hello

Jake:hi.

Maka: I came here to welcome you to death city

Jake: thanks my partner in here is Mia say hello Mia

Mia:fuck you.

Jake:isn't she a bucket full of sunshine?

Maka:I have a partner his name is soul well it's getting late well if you need anything were across the hall.

Jake: thanks bye Maka: bye

I closed the door exhausted and I went to bed

**A/N:this is just the opening next chapters will be longer next chapter I am going into Mia's. and jakes orgins and releshinship**

Type Regular


	2. Training

**Disclamer**:I don't own soul eater

Mias P.o.V. " talking. : thinking

''ugh I was flying and soaring in the sky when I killed like this monster who was a secert agent named maxwell and"... "stop I don't care about your dream". :What I mean like who wouldnt want to hear about it whatever today's my first day at DWMA: "Mia get your ass up and get ready": it was 5:30 we need to get there at 7:00.: "hey I'm ready now" good let's go train" we went the Dwma to train this consisted of running around the whole school 100 times doing 200 push ups and sit ups then another 200 with me in weapon form on his back same with me. then we practice moves with and without each other. This went on until 7:00

3rd person

By the time their done they go inside but one thing they didn't know was their being watched. Jake and Mia wandered the halls until they find the death room.

P.O.V. Jakes

We were walking till we found the death room I heard her ask If I was ready i said yeah lets do this.

Deaths P.O.V

I was just about to reaper-chop spirit when two faces showed up I didn't recongnize them. "hello!" I exclamed in my cheery voice. "hi" said the two "what are you doing here?" "im jake and she's Mia we're supposed to join"."oh yeah" well your schedule for today and from now on your first is full creasent moon with stein. Then music and after that is lunch and last but not least is the studio. "thanks bye lord death" "later"... NOW WHERE WERE WE :D

Mias POV

We just talked to death and we're going to steins class. We walked in and stein said "welcome children we have 2 new students" and while he said that he looked at me like I was dinner. " please interduce yourselfs"hello my name is Mia askune and my partner here is jake namane,hes half weapon/meister he wields me. When I was done stein was inching closer and closer with a scalpel talking about dissecting me. But he got to close so I grabbed him and flipped him in one move it was too quick for anyone to see though. Everyone's mouth went wide when they saw him I couldnt hold it in any longer I fell to the floor laughing it was funny!


	3. Chapter 3The fight

A/Nsorry for grammar mistakes I'm doing this on my I-pod and it sucks enjoy

Disclamier:you know who made soul eater

Mia's POV

Stein was on the ground shocked "hey you got too close" is what I said "hey you think your all so mighty then face me." I heard a bluenette say." its on!

No ones POV

Stein said he would watch

Lets do this!

Black star said tsubaki ninja sword mode!

While Mia turned into a weapon which one end is a sword the other end has a hammer that has spikes on it (like spiked knuckles)

(I'm not that good at fight scenes do bear with me)

Just as Mia turned into weapon form black star charged trying to slice jake.

Jake doging gracfully

Then jake blocked his ninja blade then used the hammer to hit black star which knocked him down

Steins POV

Wow I couldn't believe she's that fast.

SOUL REASANANCE:KNIFE DANCE!

SOUL COMBINATION: clones

Just then 3 different copies of them but jake was holding knife Mia then the oringinal turned into a knife too. They all then went in circles then dashed at black star.(the knifes are long and red). Each one managed to get 2 inches away then they disappeared and only left the real ones smiling just then all the slices showed up on black star and he fell.( like asumas weapons from naruto.) it wasn't too deep but enough to hurt for days, then tsubaki showed up saying hurtly we call this shadow star. Just then black star got jake with his soul wavelength he went Mia puffed into smoke then showed up behind black star then hit him with soul force but grabbed him before he would fly away and said your not going anywhere the she hit him with 2 soul wavelengths then kicked him into the wall.

Wow she can use soul force and wavelength. Ill need to see how many star meisters would they be?...


	4. The test part1

**A/N hey guys I hop you guys like the chapters so far enjoy./important message at end. **

**Disclamier: I dont own soul eater **

Mias POV. '= thinking

'Stein called us into the death room I'm not sure why but it most be important.'

Jake: hey Mia were here! Mia?

"oh sorry"

Jake:mia what's wrong and you never say sorry.

"nothing"

Jake:you sure you could always tell me anything.

"yeah I know I guess I've been out of today."

Jake: guess so

**3rd person**

_They walked into the death room worried but when they saw death,spirit,and Marie._

**_A/N: I'm so sorry guys this is so short and the wait it's just school and internent. I will make the next one longer again forgive me. Please review it keeps me writing. Just review please. And a shout out to dante0410. Check him out. _**


End file.
